


Skype

by dyke_enid



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, College, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyke_enid/pseuds/dyke_enid
Summary: Simon and Bram are at college and missing each other… so they call.





	Skype

Simon’s phone rings at 8pm on the dot, and he doesn’t have to check the caller ID to know who it is. There’s only one person that would call him at exactly 8pm on a weekday: Bram.

“Hi,” he greets as soon as he answers. He’d been on his laptop researching information for an essay he needs to write, but now, he turns it off and moves from his desk chair to his bed, feeling more relaxed lying down on his stomach and wanting Bram to have his undivided attention.

“_Hey_,” Bram replies, and Simon can practically hear the smile in his voice, “_I miss you. How are things?”_

College has been… hard, but not as hard as they thought it would be. He and Bram haven’t seen each other in over a month, but they’re still going strong as ever, if not even stronger. They try to call at least once a week, text often, and even occasionally email each other. Not only that, but they’re also in a groupchat with all of their high school friends, and it’s hilarious.

“I miss you too. And things are good,” he answers honestly, “how are things for you?”

“_Also good. I joined the soccer team because my roommate wouldn’t shut up about it. Oh, and we’re gym buddies now. He’s like Garrett, but less irritating, and painfully heterosexual._”

Simon laughs at that, “where’s your roommate now?”

“_He’s at his girlfriend’s place- like I said, painfully heterosexual -so I’m enjoying being the only one here for once. I almost missed 8, if I’m being honest. I was showering and got distracted, I didn’t even bother getting dressed before calling, so now I’m just sitting on my bed in a towel_.”   
  
Simon bites his lip at the image Bram just gave him- his super hot boyfriend sitting on his bed, probably still with wet hair from the shower, in nothing but a towel.

Unsurprisingly, he gets hard just from that thought. It’s been a while.

“My roommates’ out too… and you got distracted, huh?” He teases.

“_Not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter, Spier_.”

“I can’t help it. It got stuck there after you told me you weren’t in anything but a towel.”

There’s a short pause, and then:

“_Oh?”_ Bram’s voice is hushed, “_did that turn you on?”_  
  
Simon blushes, “I- um- yeah… it did.”

“_What are you wearing?”_ He asks.

“I’m just in my hoodie and some boxers. Uh- weird combination, I know, but it’s comfortable.”

Bram hums, “_weird combination indeed, but I’m not judging. You sound adorable_.”

“Would you like a picture?”

“_Definitely_.”

Simon rolls onto his back and shuffles up the bed until he’s lying against his pillows. He switches from the call screen to the camera and raises the phone high enough above him to get enough of his body in the frame. He takes the picture, looks at it, and immediately deletes it. He tries again, and this time he actually likes it, so he opens his text messages with Bram and sends it, putting the phone back by his ear and waiting for a reply.

He knows when Bram’s opened the message because he hears his sharp intake of breath.

“_Wow. I was right, you do look adorable, but in a sexy way. Adorably sexy, is that a thing?”_

Simon laughs quietly, “it is now.”

“_You should take your boxers off_,” Bram suggests, “_so you’re just in the hoodie. And then… send me another picture?”_

Simon bites his lip again, putting the phone beside him on his pillow before quickly removing his boxers. He picks the phone back up and takes several pictures, choosing the one he likes best and sending it.

“I really like it when you tell me what to do,” he says while he’s waiting for Bram to open it.

“_And I really like it when you listen, because I end up with pictures like this_.”

“Can I…” He hesitates, “can I have… more instructions?”

“_Aw_,” Bram teases, “_you wanna be good for me?”_

“Yes,” he replies immediately.

“_Okay… well, first of all, unzip your hoodie. I don’t want you overheating._” Simon does so, putting Bram on speaker and putting the phone back beside his head so he can use both of his hands.

“Done.”

“_Are you hard?”_

“Duh. Are you?”

“_Honestly, I’ve been hard since you picked up the phone._”

_Oh_.

“Are you, um… touching?”

“_I might be_.”

Simon closes his eyes, “can I…?”

“_Not yet_.”

He whines at that.

“_Shh, touch your thighs instead. God, I really fucking miss your thighs. The next time we see each other I’m gonna give you a hickey on both of them_.”

Simon does as he’s told, reaching down and running his hands over his thighs, getting close to his dick, but not close enough. He whimpers.

“Can I now? Please?”

“_Can you what, baby?”_

“Can I touch?”

“_Hmm…_”

“Please?”

“_Okay, you can. But go slow_.”

He moans loud the second he wraps his hand around his dick, following Bram’s instructions and moving it up and down slowly.

“Bram?”

“_Yes?”_

“What would you do to me if you were here?”

He hears Bram’s breath hitch slightly before he replies, “_God, I’d just… kiss you. All over. I’d start at your lips, we could make out for a little while if you wanted. Then I’d kiss your jaw, then your neck, I’d definitely give you a few hickeys; make sure you had something to remind you of me after I left. Shit, I’d probably give you hickeys everywhere. Then I’d have to fuck you, but I’d take my sweet time prepping you first because it’s been a while… but also because it’d be an excuse to get you close over and over and over_-,”

“I’m gonna come,” Simon gasps out, his hand having sped up while Bram was talking.

“_Stop_.”

He whines, squirming on the bed as he gets dangerously close to going over the edge, “wh- what?”

“_Stop, Simon. Take your hand away._”

Reluctantly, he does as he’s told, breathing heavily as he fights the urge to whine again.

“_Did you stop?”_

He nods, before remembering that Bram can’t see him, “y- yeah.”

“_Good boy._”

He can’t stop the whine this time, “I was _so_ close.”

“_Did my words affect you that much, baby?”_

“Yes.”

There’s a long pause, and then Bram says:

“_We should Skype_.”

“I- what?”

“_We should. I have my laptop, and you have yours, right? So… if you want to, we could_-,” Simon’s already scrambling off of the bed and running back over to his desk to retrieve his laptop. He returns quickly, opening it and impatiently waiting for it to turn on.

“_Si?”_ Bram asks, “_are you comfortable? Because if you’re not it’s okay_-,”

“I’m setting my laptop up right now,” he tells him.

“_Oh,_” Bram laughs a little, “_well, tell me when you’re ready. Mine is already set up_.”

Simon waits a few more agonising minutes while he types in his password and waits for Skype to load, once it does, he immediately ends their phone call and calls Bram back on his laptop.

He answers in five seconds.

“_Hey,_” he says, smiling. Simon can’t see anything below chest level, which is a little disappointing, but Bram’s smile and messy, post-shower hair make up for it.

“Hello,” he replies, smiling back, “I’ve missed your smile.”

“_I’ve missed yours too_.”

“So… um, how do we…?”

Bram repositions his laptop. Simon can’t see a lot from this angle, but he can see enough- enough being Bram’s dick lying against his toned stomach._ Fuck._

“Okay, okay,” Simon takes a deep breath and repositions his own laptop, putting it between his legs and moving the pillows behind him around so he can sit up against them. His angle is significantly lower than Bram’s- Bram can see everything now.

“_Are you in that position because it’s comfortable or because you’re planning on doing more than touching your dick?”_ Bram asks, sounding breathless and… hopeful?

“Do you want me to?” Simon asks back, spreading his legs a little more.

“_Yes_,” he replies quickly.

Simon bites his lip, reaching over to his nightstand and pulling out the small bottle of lube he hides there. He gets comfortable again once he has it, and waits.

“_What are you waiting for?”_

“Your permission.”

_“Jesus, Simon_.” Bram’s hand drifts back to his dick, and Simon’s eyes stay glued to the screen as he wraps his hand around it, starting to move it slowly, “_you have permission, baby_.”

He pours some of the lube into his hand, warming it up before putting his hand between his legs and slowly sliding a finger into himself, gasping at the sensation. It goes in easily- it’s been a while since he did anything with Bram, but he does this to himself more often than he’d like to admit.

Bram, always observant, notices immediately.

“_You’ve been doing that often, haven’t you?”_

Simon nods, his head falling back against the pillows as he starts moving his finger.

“_Holy shit_.”

He glances back down at Bram, who’s hand is moving significantly faster, now. He’s staring straight back at him, or, more specifically, staring at what he’s doing with his hand between his legs.

“I think I might spontaneously combust if we don’t meet up soon,” Simon tells him, pulling his finger all the way out before adding another one and hissing at the feeling.

“_Fuck, same_,” Bram replies, “_God, I miss you so much. Not even sexually, just, as a whole_.”

He moves his fingers faster, feeling himself getting close again. He wants to touch his dick to get himself there sooner, but he’s not sure if he’s allowed.

“Bram?”

“_Yes, baby?”_ Bram’s breathing a lot heavier now, signalling that he’s probably pretty close to his own climax.

“I- I’m getting close again. C- can I…?”

“_Can you what?”_

“Can I come?”

_“Maybe. What do we say when we want something?”_

“Please. Can I come, please?”

Bram nods, “_go ahead, baby_.”

He reaches up and wraps his hand around his dick again, moving it quickly. He lasts ten more seconds before he closes his eyes and comes with a sharp cry.

“_Good boy_,” he hears Bram say as he slowly withdraws his fingers. He opens his eyes and watches as Bram continues moving his own hand, letting his head fall back as he gets close.

“Are you gonna come?” Simon asks, although he already knows the answer.

Bram nods quickly, and then a few seconds later, he does, moaning quietly as his hips jerk. He rides it out and then lets go of his now softening dick, trying to catch his breath.

“So,” Simon says after a few seconds of silence, “that was a thing.”

Bram nods in agreement, “_it was_.” He sits up, leaning out of frame for a second, when he returns, he has a tissue, and he cleans himself up, reminding Simon that he should probably do the same. He does, and once he’s finished he moves his laptop.

“_Aww,_” Bram complains, “_I was enjoying that view._”

Simon laughs, “sorry.” Bram actually hasn’t changed his position at all, aside from how he leaned over to grab some tissues.

“_I could fall asleep like this_,” he says, looking like he actually might.

“I don’t think your roommate would appreciate that,” Simon tells him.

“_Shit, you’re right_.” Bram pushes the laptop away from him and turns it slightly, so it’s facing his dorm room. Simon watches as he casually hops off of the bed, fully naked, and starts searching for sleep clothes.

“Bram?”

Bram glances over at the laptop as he pulls out a shirt, “_yeah?”_

“Can we… is this gonna become a regular thing? The… Skype sex?”

“_It can if you want it to be_.”

“I do want.”

“_Then it will,_” Bram smiles at him, returning to his bed in a shirt and boxers, “_but I’d prefer the real thing._”

Simon sighs, “me too. Soon, okay?”

Bram nods in agreement, “_soon_.”


End file.
